liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swirly (383)
Swirly, A.K.A. Experiment 383, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hypnotize people into obeying the next order or suggestion they hear. If no order or suggestion is issued within a few minutes of the initial hypnosis, the effect is nullified. To break the hypnosis, one need only snap their fingers. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. Bio Experiment 383 was the 383rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to hypnotize his victims into obeying the next order or suggestion they heard. 383 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 383's pod landing on a beach shore. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When the tide came in, 383's pod got wet, activating the experiment. 383 then hypnotized a surfer, who had witnessed his activation, and left the scene. After hypnotizing a tourist, 383 was caught in a fight between Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, which ended with Lilo and Stitch capturing 383. Lilo and Stitch then took 383 back to their house, where Lilo named him Swirly. However, Swirly was able to escape and hypnotized both Lilo and Stitch. Gantu later recaptured Swirly and was briefly hypnotized by the latter back at his ship. Experiment 625 was intrigued, and then amused himself by making Gantu do silly stuff. However, Gantu snapped out of his trance after hearing Hämsterviel's angry voice on the screen, though Hämsterviel toyed with Gantu a bit before snapping him out of it. He then told Gantu his clever scheme that involved using Swirly on the "Look at This!" show. Later, Gantu used Swirly to hypnotize the manager into putting him on the "Look at This!" show. He then planned to turn the show's viewers into slaves. Lilo and Stitch, who both happened to be on the show, were still under Swirly's hypnosis from before. Jumba, who was watching the show on TV back home, soon found out what was going on. He then came to the show in person and managed to snap Lilo and Stitch out of their trances so they could rescue Swirly. Gantu attempted to use Swirly to hypnotize the show's viewers into slaves, but this failed when Lilo and Stitch recaptured Swirly, leaving Gantu holding the bag, and later found him a one true place at children's parties. In "The Asteroid", Swirly was one of the six experiments whom Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Swirly hypnotized the asteroid's local asteroid squatter to prevent him from distracting the others while they used the ship's hyperdrive engine to safely redirect the asteroid. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Swirly, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Swirly participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by hypnotizing Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Swirly made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to hypnotize Stitch into fighting for him. This episode also featured Plasmoid and Splodyhead who helped combat Stitch while he was hypnotized. Biology Appearance Swirly is a small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head, an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black pupil-less eyes (with white swirling lines when using his powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head and a small doglike tail. Special Abilities Swirly can hypnotize anyone who looks into his eyes to obey the next order or suggestion they hear by making his eyes swirl. Weaknesses Swirly's hypnotized victims will snap out of their trance once they hear someone snap their fingers. Also, if no order or suggestion is heard within a few minutes, the effect wears off. Trivia *When Swirly hypnotizes the Ice-Cream Man, his real eyes can be seen. *Swirly's pod color is yellow. *Swirly is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 383 Primary function: Hypnotizer. Makes victims susceptible to the first suggestion they hear". *Swirly's head, antennae and ears appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 383 swirly by bricerific43-d5a2h09.jpg 383_Swirly__by_experiments.jpg swirly_by_experiments.jpg The_Sample_383_Swirly_by_OxAmy.jpg df3c6099a740e3fa8258c8e2f3d2f954-d31vv8i.png 383 Swirly.jpg ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|Swirly's experiment pod screenCapture 24.07.13 3-41-31.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-42-00.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-43-29.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-44-46.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-45-31.jpg|Hypnotizing Ice-Cream Man screenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-21.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-59.jpg|Caught by Gantu screenCapture 17.04.13 15-11-24.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-12-28.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-15-04.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-16-08.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-17-09.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-19-00.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-20-27.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-21-57.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-22-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-23-35.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-11.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-58.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-24-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-48-15.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-48-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-49-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-25-10.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-29-39.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-50-55.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-51-45.jpg|Hypnotizing Lilo screenCapture 24.07.13 3-53-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-53-31.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-01.jpg|Hypnotizing Stitch screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-56.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-57-17.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-10.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-26-10.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-49.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-28-09.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-13-22.jpg|Recaptured by Gantu screenCapture 17.04.13 15-30-57.jpg|Hypnotizing Gantu screenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-13.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-38.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-20-20.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-22-44.jpg|Hypnotizing the manager screenCapture 24.07.13 3-55-49.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-14.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-16.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-50.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-59-34.jpg|Hypnotizing the viewers of "Look at This!" screenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-00.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-39-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-08.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-42.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-27.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 4-01-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h01m56s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h47m54s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m06s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m14s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m22s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m28s172.png|Hypnotizing the local asteroid squatter Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m42s43.png vlcsnap-2014-01-15-12h07m33s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m50s118.png vlcsnap-2014-01-15-12h06m27s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m54s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-11h12m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h49m10s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Swirly.jpg screenCapture 20.06.13 10-22-44.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-07-03.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-14-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-05-44.jpg|Swirly in Stitch! anime screenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-00.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-31.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-33-09.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-27.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-35-43.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-37-34.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-39-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-40-44.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-42-02.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-43-01.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-44-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-08-04.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-45-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-46-41.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-12.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-46.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-48-29.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-49-00.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-08.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-36.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-59.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-50-43.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-51-54.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-53-50.jpg panes66.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males